Nekrohedgehog: Love From Beneath
by corpsegrinder666
Summary: Sequel to Death Cannot Seperate Us. Amy rises from six feet under to kill and bring Shadow with her back to the grave to sleep for all eternity together. ShadAmy..!Warning! Is evil, twisted and gory.


**(Yet another one-day-written short.) ...I shall now return to Dawn Of The End.. **

**!!I WARN YOU, THIS IS TWISTED STUFF!!STAY BACK IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH AND/OR EASILY DISTURBED!!**

**On with the bloodbath.)**

Cold night, late November. The clouds covered the half moon making it darker. All the tombstones were blanketed with frost from the cold air. It seemed as if the underworld itself had risen onto the earth just that night. Not a sound was made and not a creature stirred...not one "living" thing. In the frosty darkness a grave came apart, the soil lumping up into a pile as two hands...Two rotting hands reached for air. Soil and grass ripped away as Amy Rose slowly made her way to the surface. Her face dripping with rot, pus and stringy sludge. She made an asphyxiated noise as she stared at the dark sky with her white eyes. Licking her lips seductively she noticed the blood in her pussy and the puke on her ass...Knowing what Shadow had done she giggled.

"Oh Shadow."

She smiled as she rubbed her legs slowly in an erotic fashion.

_Come with me Shadow...I need you in my arms...dead._

She said in her head as she began walking, leaving her grave in a big mess.

:Meanwhile at Shadow's place: --

The TV was on, no other lights shown. Shadow laid stretched on the couch flipping through channels trying to find something that would keep his mind off the things that happened two nights ago.

_Why did all that...feel so good?_

He wondered as he continued to flip through channels. The memory of him ejaculating blood hit his mind again. He remembered he had to see a doctor after that night, they said he had a bad case of hematospermia without telling him why or how. His plans were to go back to the doctor's for surgery to get it fixed up. He had never told anyone what he did at the graveyard, if he did then the police would be all over him and everyone would look at him as a perverted sicko. Finding a not-so-boring show he was finally able to take his mind off it all. Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring, curious of who it was he got up and went to get it. Going up to the peephole he looked to check who it was. Strangely, no one was there.

"Probably just some ten year olds going around ringing neighbors doorbells.."

He said to himself while heading back to the couch. Just before he sat back down the doorbell rang again. He stomped back to the door and opened it. He looked around...No one. There was a foul smell where he stood. He plugged his nose in an attempt to be rid of it, alas it didn't work. The smell went through his lungs, making him gag. He closed the door immediately and walked fast to the living room gagging and coughing. Somehow, the stench was everywhere. He nearly threw up inhaling another breath. As he was kneeling and puking, a dark yet lustrous figure moved closer and closer to him.

"Oh Shaddiekins."

It called, kneeling down beside Shadow. The ebony hedgehog turned towards the figure, a surprised and shocked look replaced his squinted face.

"Amy?"

Amy stood there with a seductive expression, caressing Shadow's face with her decaying maggot infested hands.

"Amy...your..alive..."

Pushing Shadow onto the floor Amy jumped on top of his erection and began to pump fast and hard, moaning.

"Shadow..mmmm..Shadow.."

"But Amy..I can't.."

Amy suddenly struck a large steel nail into Shadow's hand, attaching it to the ground. He screamed feeling the sharp pain penetrate every nerve in his glove covered hand. Blood flew upwards from the impact of the nail.

"Amy..What are you doing!?"

Just then another nail was slammed into his other hand, holding his whole upper body right into the floor. Amy then forcefully put his right foot on top of the other, when they were aligned she rammed a third nail into the stacked feet right into the tile floor.

"Amy! No! What the fuck are you doing! Stop! Nooo!"

A sharp razor came down on Shadow's stomach, eviscerating him. His guts streamed out in a bloody mess. He began to tremble terribly and whimper, his voice so shaky from what was happening. Feces, blood and pus seeped out of his intestines.

Amy began to draw a pentagram around the dying hedgehog, lighting candles as she drew.

"Oh Shadow...Won't it be great? We'll both be dead!"

He felt his orgasm kick in, grunting and screaming as the blood from his ball sac exploded into Amy's putrid pussy. His body began to feel cold and numb. Sweat no longer dripped and his eye sight went blurry. Amy suddenly took his cock out of her pussy and put it into her anus.

"Mmmm...oh...AH..MM..SHADOW..SHADOW...SHADOW!!!!"

She shouted and screamed as her orgasm sliced through her. As she did, Shadow's body went limp.

"Shadow...Awaken my love.."

She said as she ate and chewed his entrails that were now covering his chest as well as his slashed open stomach.

Then, Shadow's body began to move again. His eyes rolled back as he tore his hands off of the nails, blood dripped from the holes. Amy did the rest by pulling the nail out of his feet.

"Shadow?"

She asked as she caressed him.

"Amy.."

Shadow said in a zombie voice. Amy abruptly embraced her now dead lover.

"Shadow! Your dead! Oh Shadow" She kissed him roughly, wrapping his guts around his waist as they kissed. It was a new feeling for Shadow being dead. His hands were ripped open, his stomach was gashed and mutilated yet he didn't feel a thing.

"Amy...I love you so much."

He said warmingly.

"I love you too Shadow...Ever so much.."

They kissed again, embracing and licking with ecstasy. It went on for a few minutes until they parted.

"Shadow?"

"Yes Amy."

"Come back with me to the grave.." She said with her hand on Shadow's bloody chest fur. Shadow nodded as he caressed Amy's cheek with his ripped hand, blood trickling from it. Amy licked the blood from her face in a slow and sexy way.

"I'll always be with you Amy, even after death." They then got up and headed out the door back to the grave, to seal themselves and their love six feet under...forever.


End file.
